Wayne's World 2
| starring = | music = Carter Burwell | cinematography = Francis Kenny | editing = Malcolm Campbell | studio = NBC Films | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 95 minutes | budget = $40 million | gross = $48.2 million | country = United States | language = English }} 'Wayne's World 2' is a 1993 American comedy film starring Mike Myers and Dana Carvey as hosts of a public-access television cable TV show in Aurora, Illinois. The film is the sequel to ''Wayne's World (1992), which was adapted from a sketch on NBC's Saturday Night Live. Plot Rock-and-roll fans Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar now host their public-access television television show, Wayne's World, from an abandoned factory in Aurora, Illinois. After an Aerosmith concert, Wayne has a dream in which he meets Jim Morrison and a "weird naked Indian" in a desert. Morrison convinces Wayne that his destiny is to organize a major music festival. Wayne and Garth dub the concert "Waynestock" and get to work by hiring Morrison's former roadie, Del Preston. Their early attempts to sign bands and sell tickets fall flat, and Wayne wonders if the endeavour is futile. Wayne's girlfriend Cassandra, singer of the band Crucial Taunt, has a new producer, Bobby Cahn, who tries to pull her away from Wayne and Illinois. After Wayne admits spying on her due to his suspicion of Bobby's ulterior motives, Cassandra breaks up with him and becomes engaged to Bobby. Garth meets a beautiful woman, Honey Hornée, who attempts to manipulate Garth into killing her ex-husband, but Garth ends the relationship. Tickets are sold for Waynestock but no bands arrive. Leaving Garth to keep the rowdy crowd in check, Wayne disrupts Cassandra's wedding before escaping the ceremony with her. Meanwhile, Garth has stage fright during the concert. Wayne returns to find the bands have still not arrived. In the dream desert, Wayne and Garth consult Morrison, who says that the bands will not come and that all that matters is they tried. They become lost in the desert. Finding this unacceptable, Wayne and Garth re-enact the ending as a "Thelma & Louise ending", driving their car to find the bands but driving off a cliff when they are cornered by a helicopter. Finally, Wayne and Garth stage an ending in which the bands arrive and Waynestock is a success. In a scene during the end credits, the concert has ended but the whole park is covered with trash which makes the "weird naked indian" cry and Wayne and Garth promise him that they will clean up all the trash in the park which makes the "weird naked indian" happy while showing him that they are picking up the trash. Cast * Mike Myers as Wayne Campbell * Dana Carvey as Garth Algar * Tia Carrere as Cassandra Wong * Christopher Walken as Robert G. "Bobby" Cahn * Kevin Pollak as Jerry Segel * Ralph Brown as Del Preston * James Hong as Jeff Wong, Cassandra's father and martial arts expert * Kim Basinger as Honey Hornée * Jim Downey as the dubbed voice of Jeff Wong * Chris Farley as Milton, an aimless friend of Wayne and Garth's * Ed O'Neill as Glen * Michael A. Nickles as Jim Morrison * Larry Sellers as The Naked Indian * Frank DiLeo as Frankie 'Mr. Big' Sharp * Lee Tergesen as Terry, Wayne and Garth's bud * Scott Coffey as a Metalhead * Drew Barrymore as Bjergen Kjergen * Olivia d'Abo as Betty Jo * Charlton Heston as the "good actor" gas station attendant who replaces the "bad actor" Al Hansen * Jay Leno as Himself * Heather Locklear as Herself * Ted McGinley as "Mr. Scream" * Tim Meadows as Sammy Davis, Jr. * Robert Smigel and Bob Odenkirk as nerds backstage at the concert * Bobby Slayton as the Watermelon Guy * Harry Shearer as "Handsome" Dan * Rip Taylor as Himself * Steven Tyler as Himself (lead vocalist of Aerosmith) * Joe Perry as Himself (lead guitarist of Aerosmith) * Brad Whitford as Himself (rhythm guitarist of Aerosmith) * Tom Hamilton as Himself (bassist of Aerosmith) * Joey Kramer as Himself (drummer of Aerosmith) * Rich Fulcher as Garth's body double when they "travel to London" Production Penelope Spheeris, who directed the first film, was approached by Paramount to direct the sequel, but she declined immediately due to having problems with Myers during the making of the first film. She opted to direct another TV to big screen adaptation, The Beverly Hillbillies instead and was replaced by Stephen Surjik for the sequel. It wasn't until the release of the [[Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery|first Austin Powers film]] that Spheeris finally made peace with Myers. Reception Wayne's World 2 received mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 60% "Fresh" rating, based on 43 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10, with the site's critical consensus reading, "The characters are still endearing, but the jokes in Wayne's World 2 are more hit-and-miss the second time around". Film critic Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three out of four stars, and wrote that Wayne and Garth are "impossible to dislike". Box office Although it was intended to be a Christmas season blockbuster, Wayne's World 2 was only moderately successful and did not receive the box office intake or positive fan reaction that the first film did. Its final North American gross was $48 million, slightly more than its $40 million production budget, but much less than the original film's gross of over $100 million. Wayne's World 2 also suffered from competition from other holiday season blockbusters such as Mrs. Doubtfire, Schindler's List, and The Pelican Brief. Soundtrack See also * Wayne's World * Wayne's World (film) * List of Saturday Night Live feature films Possible Third Film In August of 2016 in a telephone interview, Mike Myers said of a third Wayne's World, "I don't know what it would look like, but the idea of it makes me laugh and Dana Carvey and I had a blast at the 40th Anniversary, so I don't know,". References External links * * Category:1993 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:Aerosmith Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American rock music films Category:American road movies Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Stephen Surjik Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Saturday Night Live films Category:American sequel films Category:Screenplays by Bonnie and Terry Turner Category:Screenplays by Mike Myers (actor) Category:Self-reflexive films Category:Film scores by Carter Burwell Category:Saturday Night Live Category:Films produced by Lorne Michaels